Conventionally, motion picture production includes recording live-action footage and preparation of the footage for distribution. In contrast, conventional computer animation includes complex modeling of physical representations of objects/characters to be recorded, computer-interpretation of those models, and frame-by-frame rendering of movements of those models to mimic live-action recording of conventional movies. Thereafter, background features are added and post-processing may occur to render sharp detail.
To achieve 3D animation tasks are inherently more complex and there is a need in the art to provide methods and systems for 3D animation which reduce the complexity of animation while also increasing final quality.